Itachi's Last Wish
by SasuFann
Summary: Before Itachi died, he told Sasuke the story behind the Uchiha massacre and asked him to go back home and protect it as his last dying wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi's Last wish.**

Before Itachi died, he told Sasuke about everything. He told him how the Uchiha wanted to overthrow the Hokage, how he was ordered to kill the clan by the elders and that he loved the village more than the clan but he loved him more than the village itself.

He also begged him, as his last wish not to seek vengeance against the village and that he should protect it whenever it's in danger. He told him about the secret of the Sharingan and warned him about Madara and the Akatsuki.

He gave him different Uchiha scrolls full of jutsus and the 4th hokage's scroll of the flying thunder god technique. He entrusted him Shisue eye and told him how special the eye is and how it works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke**

I can't believe this. I hated my brother as long as I can remember and now here he is telling me that he loves me and that he did all this for me. The whole body is in pain and my eyes hurt really badly. The worst thing is that I can't even destroy those bastards. I can't even think straight and heads is spinning like crazy. "uggghhhhhh"

[ _After hours_ ]

Sasuke wake up in some sort of room more like a cave. He looked around his surroundings and then down his body. He body was healed and his belongs were at corner of the room.

"Where am I?" He thought out loud

"Oh Sasuke, You are awake?"

"What do you want with me?"

"I brought you here to tell you something very important about Itachi,"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. Itachi was dead and gone. The murderer of his entire clan. He avenged his family but at the same time he was feeling like a hollow.

It seemed Kakashi, Naruto and indeed, Sakura, had been right- revenge was only ever a pyrrhic victory. All it left was my brother's dead body, despair and hollowness.

But first, let me introduce myself," The man taking the mask from his

Face And Sasuke didn't know what happened, He glimpsed a sharingan eye and his own eye throbbed.

Black flames suddenly erupted on the Akatsuki's shoulder cried out and clutched at his aching

Clutched at his aching socket, in shock as the man staggered back

Into the shadows with inky flames consuming his body.

"What was that?" Sasuke muttered

"Sasuke you have the Mangekyou." He stepped out from the shadow

"And what was that?" Sasuke asked

"That was the Amaterasu that Itachi implanted into you,"

"Say that again?" said Sasuke feeling a little uneasy at the idea

That the man in front of them could bear an Amaterasu without any

Sort of ill effects.

"Itachi implanted something into your eyes, He equipped you with his own"

"And why did he do that?" Sasuke asked

"It was a defense system that was to activate automatically when my sharingan eye meets your in case I wanted you to join the Akatsuki and to protect you" The masked man paused catching his breath

"I know everything about Itachi but of course he didn't knew that. Didn't aske him who helped him with the Uchiha massacre."

Of course he knew but he wanted him to continue

"It was I -Madara Uchiha."

So Itachi was right about Madara being alive

"He implanted the Amatersu because he didn't us to meet, The only one who knew the truth about your brother were Danzo, the third Hokage, and the two advisors, Homura and Koharu. With the third being killed by Orochimaru, it is only three council members who know the truth, and they will never speak of it to anyone. And that was how itachi wished it. He wanted you to go back to village as a hero who killed a monster."

" _Wasn't Danzo who was involved in the roots."_ Sasuke thought

"So you are the legendary Uchiha Madara, the founder of the leaf village and the previous leader of the Uchiha."

"So you heard about me huh?" Madara asked

"Yeah, at the academy and I read some scrolls at the Uchiha library."

"So what will you do now that you know the truth?"

"I want to destroy the village" He said eyeing the man who seemed a lot of weight was lifted from his shoulders

"But I can't since it was Itachi's last dying wish but I will kill those elders permanently." Sasuke said

"I will join the Akatsuki for couple of reasons

1= You will transplant my brother eye for me

2= You won't destroy the leaf village except the Nine tails and if you do I will interfere.

3= I will do any other mission that doesn't concern the Leaf ground if you want me to but I exchange you will train me.

4= The elders are mine to kill

5= If any of the above is broken, then the deal is off.

"So do we have a deal?" Sasuke asked

"You really are true Uchiha young one." He said smiling hyper

"I guess I can kill Tsunade some other time. as for Itachi eyes and your training, we will start right away. You can have your revenge against those elders when you master your new eyes." He continued rubbing his head back.

"What about your team, They are here waiting impatiently?"

"Let them in so I can talk to them"

Team Hebi came in seconds later

"I am joining the Akatsuki to perfect my new eyes so I can kill Danzo and 2 another councils. You guys don't have stay with me anymore, so you have your freedom to do whatever you want but if you join the Akatsuki then you can't leave."

"I will stay with you since you are my cage when I go insane" Jugo said

"I guess I will stick around too, I might have a chance getting Samehada." Suigetsu said

"I don't really have any other place to be so I will stay with you Sasuke." Karin said blushing

"It seems like you have loyal team Sasuke. Come down later to get your gear" Madara said

"I guess so. You can use them for any mission." Sasuke said "Jugo, I want you to learn how to control your curse mark better, Suigestsu, you will train with me in taijutsu and then we will both train kenjusu with Kisame. Karin, I want you to learn some sort of funjutsu since you are Uzumaki."

Everyone nodded.

"Rest for now, we will start training your mangekyou first and then transplant Itachi's eyes Sasuke." He said as he exiting.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a year since team hawk and Sasuke joined the Akatsuki. Sasuke's training really went well. He mastered the mangakyou first and then transplanted Itachi's eye but he exceeded in torturing people that even Madara had to call him couple of times for his help in finding information from kages or high level ninjas. They all grew stronger. Even Karin can defend herself in taijutsu against a mid chunin and she learned couple of useful funjutsu. Suigetsu mastered kenjutsu efficiently and surpassed his died brother according to Kisama which by the way made him really happy by the way. Jugo grew strong too and now he can handle the curse mark better than he ever was.

They did couple of mission for the Akatsuki which went perfectly by the way but Sasuke mostly was trained by Madara in different dimension in which time was slower than their own.

Xxx

"Today we are here to gather the remaining of tail beast, the eight tail and the nine tail." Madara said

"The nine tail boy is growing really strong very fast. Wasn't he the one that killed Kakazu with one attack." Kisama said

"I am sure Sasuke can take care of him" zetsu added

"I want Pain to take care of the boy while Sasuke and his team captures the eight tail." Madara said

"Just remember our deal." Sasuke said while getting up and leaving

"Of course." Madara said "Kisama tell pain about the plan while I take care of something." He added before disappearing

" Jugo, I want to you to make contact with all the animals you can find and set them around the leaf village and let me know when Pain arrives there but lets rest for now, we leave tomorrow morning for our own mission." Sasuke said to his team as he entered his room.

Xxx

"Morning Sasuke-kun. I cooked something for all of us to eat before we leave for the mission." Karin said

"Lets hope it's not as bad as last time." Suigetsu commented

"Shut up shark face." She said hitting him in the face

"Its really early in the morning, will you guys stop arguing already. I am sure Sasuke wants to eat quietly."Jugo said taking a seat next Sasuke

"Hn, we will leave in 10 min. eat up and get ready. It will take us some time to get to Kumokagure and capture the eight tail." Sasuke said

Xxx

"How long does it take to get there? We have been walking for days now." Suigetsu complained drinking water from his battle

"Don't be such a wussy. How can you call yourself a ninja if you want to take a break every time." Karin fired back

"If you didn't notice I dehydrate a lot."

"I know. I just don't know how you can consume all that water and still be thirst." She snapped back.

"Will you two be quite." Sasuke said annoyingly

"Anything for you Sasuke-kun" Karin said moving closer to him

"Hn" He said as he closed and leaned back against a tree.

"Sasuke-san, Pain and Konan made it to the Village" Jugo informed

"Let me know everything they are doing" Sasuke said

Xxx

"Sasuke is getting out of control, he killed a lot of ninja and asked for Naruto but he still didn't find him." Jugo said

"Of course they are not going to tell him. They are all about comrades and teamwork." Suigetsu said

"Let me know when he starts destroying the village. I never liked that man anyway. Lets rest for now" Sasuke said

Xxx

"Sasuke, Pain started destroying the village and Naruto just got there with two toads on his shoulders."Jugo informed

"Lets go and see how strong Naruto became." Sasuke said

"So are we going to Leaf village?" Karin asked

"Yes, didn't hear him just say that." Suigetsu answered

"I wasn't talking to you bastard and I just wanted to see Sasuke's home." Karin complained

"The Uchiha compound is probably destroyed by now." Sasuke mumbled

"How long will it take to get there." Suigetsu asked

"Not long for me since I will be using my transportation jutsu but for you guys it will take you some time." Sasuke answered

"Why don't summon your bird so he can give us there faster. I want to fight too you know." Suigetsu said

"I guess I can do that. Jugo you are in charge…"

"Why does he have to be in charge?" Suigetsu asked

"Because he is older and better leader than you guys. Now shut up before I change my mind." Sasuke answered annoyingly before he summoned his bird and asked his summoning for a ride.

Xxx

When Sasuke got there, he saw Pain trying to kill Hinata and Naruto pinned down to the ground with chakra rods. I transported myself in front of Hinata in time to pull her away from the way and repapered beside Sakura.

"Heal her." I said

"Sa-Sasuke, When did you got here?" Sakura yelled

"Just heal her before she dies." Sasuke said back

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To clean this garbage of course."

"But you can't kill him, Naruto went on 8 tails and couldn't defeat him." She mumbled

"I am not Naruto." Sasuke disappeared repapering near Naruto

" _So fast."_ She thought

"Dobe get up." Sasuke said kicking Naruto

"SASUKE, YOU ARE HERE." Naruto yelled

"Do you always have to yell? Come on, I am taking you to sakura and finish this." Sasuke said taking the chakra rods out from Naruto body.

"But you don't understand Teme, I went almost all nine tails not to mention sage mode and couldn't kill that guy, how are you going to kill him." Naruto said and added "No offense" when he saw Sasuke glaring at him deadly.

"Just touch my hand Dobe." Sasuke said in which Naruto reacted to it.

"So why am I touching your hand again?" Naruto asked not knowing that Sasuke transported them back to where Sakura was.

"Naruto, Are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Huh? Sakura?" He looked around and saw Sakura, Hinata and shikamaru and other ninjas. "WOOOOOOW! How did we got here Sasuke?" he asked yelling while turning around to face Sasuke.

"It's a new technique I made." Sasuke said simply in which Naruto almost screamed in frustration because of Sasuke's simple answer.

"I will be back." Sasuke said looking at Pain and disappeared and reappeared behind Pain and finish him off {Rairyuuretsu no Jutsu} (Violent Lightning Dragon Technique).

Within a minute Sasuke came back to the group whose eyes were on him and looked shocked.

"You just killed him?" Sakura asked

"Hn." He answered

"Really fast?" Naruto added

"Hn"

"With two moves?" Shikamaru added

"Will you stop with the stupid question and the looks." Sasuke said annoyingly "And you need something to finish" He added while grapping Naruto and disappearing.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"Somewhere outside of Konoha but we are here because I want you to deal with the original pain also known as Nagato." Sasuke said

"Are you crazy, I can't fight anymore?" Naruto screamed

"No, not a fight dobe. Nagato used to be one of Jiraiya's students just like you were so you will understand him better plus he wants peace but he believes that if the world knows true pain, and fear that pain, it will put an end to war in which It will lead the world to stability and peace." Sasuke explained

"But that insane?" Naruto said quietly

"Go tell him that. I will come in 15 min if you are not out. " Sasuke said

Xxx

Naruto, konan and Nagato wrapped around Konan's papers.

"Thanks Naruto and you Sasuke" She said looking down at Nagato

"Now he can rest in peace" She added while flying away.

"So what now?" Naruto asked after some minutes

"I don't know but I have to get the hell out of here before the others come and start talking me to death." Sasuke said

"Why did you saved the village? Why did you saved us?" Naruto asked pleading

"It was just a mission but does it really matter Dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Yes it does matter, Kakashi- sensei, Sakura and I have been looking for you every time we heard your name mentioned somewhere." Naruto said looking down.

"Lets go back for now, I am sure the rest of my team will be here in a bit." Sasuke said walking back to the village in which Naruto followed happily.

Xxx\

{SASUKE}

By the time we got back, everyone was by the Ninja academy. Naruto and I walked rather than running. By the time we got there all the people run toward Naruto and started throwing in the air calling the Leaf hero. I don't really mind him taking all the glory after all I am a traitor so I went through the crowd and started walking straight to Uchiha Compound Area where I was supposed to meet with my other team.

Xxx

By the time they came, I was all cleaned, clothed with new cloth and I was sitting on the rooftop of the uchiha head family also my previous house.

"Sasuke-kun, I miss you" Karin yelled throwing herself at me

"What a long journey but thanks to the bird it was way easier than using my own foot." Suigetsu complained as usual which I caught it easily

"How did everything go?" Jugo asked

"Perfectly, clean yourselves and change your cloth. There are some inside then we will go out to get food." Sasuke said

"Won't they catch us?" Jugo asked

"They will be too busy celebrated than noticing you." Sasuke said

Jugo used some of Sasuke dad's cloth; Suigetsu used of Itachi's old cloth and Karin just used some cloth she had with her.

By the time we got to the Market, the streets were filled with people eating and talking loudly.

Xxx

"Man this is awesome. I can have anything I want. I never ate that much at once in my entire life." Suigetsu said taking bites after bites

"Close your mouth when eating stupid." Karin said hitting him in the head.

"You guys quite. You are giving me a headache." Jugo said and saw Sasuke about to leave

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I just need something to take care of. Go back to compound if I am not back in an hour." And he disappeared.

Sasuke went to the Hokage Mountain watching over all the lights and people. He was happy he fulfilled his brother's wish.

"So they were telling the truth about you being back?" Some one asked from behind

"I wouldn't say it like that way Kakashi."

"Maybe so. Naruto told me how you defeated Pain and that transportation jutsu you used. What is it called?" Kakashi asked moving away from the shadows

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Didn't you make it?" He asked

"I did. I just don't know what to call it yet."

"How does it work?"

"Its not something you can copy kikashi. I don't to make signs or use a kunai like the 4th and the 2nd to used it."

"You still didn't answer my question" Kakashi said back

"Its like the flicker, when I use it, my whole present and chakra disappears too. Its like I wasn't there to begin with but with this, I can disappear and reappear in a place that will take about 3-4 days for a ninja and its way faster than the flying thunder god of the 2nd and 4th."

"That is like SS ninjutsu" Kakashi said surprised

"Hn"

"So you awakened the Mangekyou sharingan?"

"Hn " Sasuke said looking Kakashi now "Which reminds me I am going to kill someone who stole something that belongs to the Uchiha." Sasuke said rising his killing intent.

"What?" Kakashi asked a bit scared.

"Calm down, its not you that I want died."

"Then who?"

"A man named Danzo, the one who is involve with the root." And then disappeared.

" _I better watch out tonight"_ Kakashi thought before he disappeared too.

Xxx

The next day Sasuke and the team woke up early in the morning so that they can leave before the villagers get up. They go ready to, ate and left the house toward the gates.

"Good morning Sasuke uchiha, going somewhere?"

"Danzo Shimura, just the man I was looking for. I was wondering when you would come out." Sasuke Said hatefully

" The six hokage is chosen which is me. You are to come with us so we can escort you to the Root prison or we will take you by force."

"You really think group of Root and you can capture less kill me" Sasuke said looking around, "You can tell them to come out, I can sense their chakra from here."

"Get him now" Danzo ordered the Root.

"Knock them out, don't kill them Suigetsu." Sasuke said to his team. Jugo transformed into his curse form getting ready for a fight. Suigetsu took his sword out and took the other side. Karin stayed behind, took out scrolls and started her own fight long distance.

By the time all the Roots were knocked out. A lot of ninjas surround the fight watching them. The Rookie 9 and their sensei's and team guy included

"So you want to kill me. A S Class criminal Sasuke. I'm sure Itachi would be proud, seeing his little brother following in his footsteps." Danzo was clapping as he turned around. As he did, Sasuke's hate-filled eyes traveled to his right arm. Ten Sharingan eyes were implanted there. Sasuke could see an eleventh Sharingan in Danzo's right eye socket. Sasuke's Mangekyo eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare speak my brother's name! After what you did! You're the reason he's dead, just like my parents! I'm going to kill you." Sasuke reached behind his back and he drew his sword from its sheath.

Sasuke told his group to move and made four clones, which disappeared in a second and squared Danzo.

"What are you going to do with a shadow clone?" Danzo asked

"I am going to make a barrier so no one will interfere or hear you scream when we fight." Sasuke said

Danzo hopped backwards and he began to weave seals. "Wind Release: Vacuum Blade!" Sasuke had already anticipated a Wind Jutsu. "Fire Release: Great Fireball!" The two Jutsu collided into an explosion of large proportions. When the dust settled, Danzo was charging at Sasuke. Sasuke, with his enhanced Sharingan, could anticipate Danzo's movements. Sasuke was several decades younger than Danzo and was way faster then his elderly opponent, but Sasuke knew better than to underestimate his opponent. Danzo called out to his opponent. "You really are very much like Itachi."

Sasuke snarled and he shook his head. "I told you not to say my brother's name!" Sasuke, in his rage, unleashed the Amaterasu. The black flames burst forth and enveloped Danzo. Danzo cast a look down at his arm and he made a mental note that one of his ten eyes had closed. Danzo was laughing, stepping out from the black flames of the Amaterasu."You even use Itachi's Jutsu. You really are just like him. A cold blooded little murderer."Sasuke shook his head and he lunged forward, stabbing his sword directly into Danzo's chest. Danzo coughed up blood and Sasuke whispered into his ear. "I told you. Do not speak my brother's name!" Sasuke snarled these words and he opened his mouth again to speak further, but a sharp pain in his stomach stopped him. Danzo had punched him hard in the stomach. Sasuke reeled from the force of the blow and Danzo noticed a second eye had closed. He shook his head. "Not even Itachi could have forced me to use this technique. I would you have surpassed him"Sasuke had heard enough. He closed his eyes and he focused his chakra. His chakra took on a shape and when Sasuke opened his eyes, they were in full glory of his Mangekyo. "Susanoo." Sasuke's Susanoo was still imperfect, but it had enough of a shape to move and defend."So you even can use Itachi's Susanoo? You continue to impress me, but I'm afraid your luck ends here."Danzo began to weave seals and he dripped some of his blood onto his hand and he slapped his palm onto the ground."Summoning Technique!" From the ground burst a creature like a giant tapir. Sasuke had no clue what this creature was, but his Susanoo technique should be enough to defend against whatever technique it was capable of. Danzo pointed at the looming shape of Susanoo and he formed seals."Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Blade!"

Sasuke went to perfect Susanoo and took the hit. He then cut the creature in half making him disappear.

He cut Danzo's Sharingan hand and put him in genjutsu

"Where am i?" Danzo asked looking his surrounding

"You are under my genjutus, everything I say goes here. I am role this dimension and everything in here obeys my orders.

"Now tell me why you killed my family or I will let my summoning eat you and start from the bottom" Sasuke said taking a seat in a high chair in the air

"Because of the Kyubi Incident,Konoha's advisors suspected that Uchiha was behind the incident cause' only Uchiha power can control the Kyubi And they thought Uchiha might be plotting a rebellion so they were watched by the Anbu all the time. The third refused but his advisors and I didn't listen to him and continued what we were doing.  
And when the Uchiha planned to take over the village, Konoha higher-up planted a spy who is Itachi.  
Also, it was Fugaku your father was the leader of the coup d'etat But the Third wanted to change your father's mind by compromising with him but we were scared that someday the Uchiha clan would take over the Village on day so the higher-ups gave itachi a secret mission to kill the entire Uchiha Clan. Itachi had no choice but to kill them but he didn't kill you because he loved him." Danzo confessed

"Eat him." Sasuke ordered his snakes which the obeyed happily

Danzo died in a minute crying. Sasuke cancelled the genjutsu and the barrier.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Karin screamed running up to him

"I knew the truth long ago so I am actually fine maybe just a bit mad that I didn't tortured as him as I wanted."

"But your genjutsu was scary. I mean everyone was shivering." Naruto joined the conversation.

"So what now. Will you kill the other two councils too?" Kakashi asked hopefully wishing that Sasuke said no

"No, tsunade can deal with them, just make sure they don't run away." Sasuke said drinking water jugo gave it to him

"What is wrong with your eyes or is that how your Mangekyou sharingan looks like?" Sakura asked which made everyone look at Sasuke.

"This is a higher level than the Mangekyou, its called the Eternal mangekyou Sharingan and its doesn't lose its light." Sasuke said deactivating his eyes

"So what know?" Naruto asked

"I don't know but my team and I will stay until Tsunade wakes up."


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

It's been a week since the attack of Leaf Village and everything is back the way they used to be thanks to Yamato's wood style and Sasuke who also gave his all chakra to Yamato. The other ninjas are starting to trust Sasuke and opening up to him. Kakashi became a temporary Hokage to look after the village and Tsunade woke up yesterday and took her sit as soon as she wakes up which reminds me, Sasuke has an appointment with her right now.

Xxx

Sasuke knocks the door to the hokage office

"Come in" Tsunade yells from inside

Sasuke came inside but what surprised him was the fact that the Rookie 9, Team guy and couple of Anbus were there as well.

"Take a sit Sasuke." Tsunade said in which he did as he was told without complaining.

"How are you doing" She asked nervously

"Hn" He said

"So I heard what you did for the village and also that you killed Danzo. I heard the story behind the Uchiha massacre and I am sorry for what they made you brother do." She said

"I want the other two council dead by tomorrow or I will kill them myself, also tell the whole the village that the Uchihas were misunderstood and mistreated before of their power." He said calmly

"Yes but you have to understand this will take time." She said

"I want the two councils dead by tomorrow and you have about a week to talk to the village."

"I can do that but I want you to stay in the village." She said trying to sound she in control

"Hn I can do that. You have a week and then we will meet again." Sasuke said and he disappeared without a sign that he was there to begin with.

Xxx

"How did it go" Jugo asked as Sasuke entered the new rebuild Uchiha head house

"AS planned."

"So what will you do for the whole week" Suigetsu asked

"I am going to make a new jutsu where I can use multiple elements at the same time." He said taking a seat at the dining table

"Is that even passible?" Jugo asked

"I think it's dangerous and can destroy your body if you push two different elements in your body at the same time" Karin said taking a seat next to him

"I saw this old scroll in the library the other day when I was looking around and it said that only person who was able to do this was the founder of the uchiha because of his amazing chakra reverse." He explained eating his tomato

"How are you gonna do that, the know the Anbus are watching." Jugo said

"Don't worry about that. You know that scroll I use to use when I was training with Madara, the one about dimensional technique." He said

"Yeah but Madara has it." Suigetsu said

"No, I took it with me the last time we trained together."

"That makes everything easy. They won't even notice you are training." Karin added

"Yeah, I don't want them knowing my full power before we come to understanding." Sasuke Said

Xxx

Tsunade fulfilled her promise to Sasuke. She killed the elders at the same night when she had that meeting with Sasuke and two day later, she invited the whole village by the Hokage Mountain and told the civilians everything about the uchiha and how Sasuke was also the one that saved the Village from pain.

After that a lot of Civilians came to the uchiha compound offering their sorry to Sasuke and his family. They hold one big celebration for Sasuke as a welcome home.

Sasuke trained with Naruto, kakashi and even Sakura sometimes since Naruto was annoying him off about him being home all the time.

Sasuke learned how to mix different elements at the same time and made a new jutsu. "Fire and lightening dragon release" this jutsu is really powerful that it can destroy about Mountain to nothing.

Let's not forget that Sasuke has an appointment with Tsunade day.

"Come in" Tsunade said when he knocked the door

So I did what we agreed on. I killed the two elders and now the civilian respect the uchiha like they use to before. So what will you do know?" She asked

"I don't know." He answered truly

"Why don't you stay here in the Village with the power like yours, you can become a hokage after me." She said leaning back at her chair.

"Hokage huh… It sounds great but its Naruto's dream and I don't want to take it away from him." He said looking at the ceiling

"Where will you go" She asked sadly

"I am going to finish somethings first. Like kill Kabuto and the Akatsuki and then I will come back Home."

"We will be waiting at the front door when you come back home." She said shaking her hands with him

Xxx

It's been a year since that day Sasuke left the village for his mission to destroy the Village enemies. Sasuke killed kabuto and the Akatsuki with the help of his team. Now his is on his way back home.

When Sasuke approached the The village, He was surprised that the whole village were at the front waiting for him and his team.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled running at him

He could hear the yelling and the cheering. He was greeted by a lot of people he didn't even knew they existed before their encounter.

All the rookie 9, team guys, anbus and even the Root were there congratulating him and telling him welcome home.

"LISTEN EVERYONE, TODAY IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR ALL OF US THAT WORTH CELEBRATING DAY AND NIGHT. WE HAVE ALL THE KAGE PRESENT HERE WITH US TODAY TO CELEBRATE THE ELEMINATION OF THE AKATSUKI AND KABUTO THANKS TO SASUKE UCHIHA." The crowd cheered loudly like never before at this point

"BUT IT'S ALSO A WONDERFUL DAY TO FINALLY HAVE SASUKE UCHIHA BACK WHERE HE ALWASYS BELONG." Tsunade yelled moving backwords and gesturing Sasuke to say something.

"IT'S GREAT TO BE FINALLY HOME."

END


End file.
